


I'll Find You

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Burn This vibes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is Pale, London, New York, New York City, Princes & Princesses, Restaurants, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Royalty, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: Rey is a British princess who lives a life of money and social success.  The sad part - her soulmate is gone and she's to be engaged to Lord Huxley. One overheard conversation changes everything and she's on a journey to find her destiny. But it's not easy for a princess to find herself in a harsh reality without money or place to live. Will she be able to fulfill her plans?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 86
Collections: The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koderenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koderenn/gifts).

> For being wonderful friend ❤
> 
> Huge thank you for beta reading to my friend @Nancylovesreylo
> 
> I'll keep adding tags if needed.

Rey looked around in awe. Finally, she was here, in New York, and boy it was big. She had just gotten off the bus in the middle of Manhattan, and was trying to pick a place to eat breakfast. It was a brisk September morning and she was exhausted after a long flight from London. She spotted a cute little place just near Bryant Park called Rebels Cafe and dragged her suitcase there. She found a place by the window so she could admire the view of the busy street. She ordered breakfast and reminded herself how she’d gotten here while gazing outside. 

Three days ago she was in London, excited to be free after graduating from Oxford with a diploma in English Literature. She was less excited for her engagement to Lord Huxley, but knowing that both her and his soulmates were not alive anymore, she knew she had nothing to lose and her grandmother had insisted. She could do so much worse, as her grandmother always said. 

Rey always did what her grandmother, Lady Maz, asked her to. She had brought Rey up after the tragic death of her parents when Rey was six. Lady Maz was her father’s mother. She gave Rey a home and an education. A little strict but always loving towards her granddaughter, she was the one to tell her that her soulmate was dead. He was ten years older than her and had died in a plane crash. At least that was what she told young Rey, and Rey had no reason to doubt her. After mourning his loss, Rey made peace with it and went on with her life. She was young then, sixteen and carefree. As the granddaughter of English nobility, she had everything. 

Huxley was a well-groomed, refined English gentleman and Rey knew him from University. She even liked him as a friend, but nothing more. 

But three days ago her world had come crashing down when she overheard her grandmother talking with her adviser Mr. Plutt. 

“My Lady, I checked him out as you asked. There is no possibility he’ll come running and spoil the young lady’s engagement party. First, he lives in New York. Second, he doesn't believe in soulmates so he’s never checked. He doesn’t even speak with his family anymore. He changed his name...” The cold voice of Mr. Plutt carried on but her grandmother cut him off. 

“He doesn't go by Benjamin Solo anymore? What about his wife?”

“My Lady, as you know he didn’t want to follow his mother’s political career. He left his parents and got into some bad company in Chicago. Some gang run by a mobster called Snoke. But he ran away from him too and ended up in New Jersey married to some poor Catholic girl, but the marriage lasted only a year and they divorced. He came back to New York with a new name so his parents don’t even know that he lives under their noses. He runs a restaurant or something.” 

Her grandmother’s voice sounded cold and disgusted. “Divorced, restaurant owner, former gang member? Now you see why I didn't approve of him as my granddaughter’s soulmate. I would never allow them to marry. He is not worthy even with his roots, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Rey is getting engaged to Lord Armitage Huxley and then they will marry. We will unite our money and political influences and we’ll run this country as we see fit.” By that time Rey had to cup her mouth with her hand not to gasp loudly. 

She ran to her room and jumped into her bed, so a few minutes later when her grandmother came to her to remind that they were going shopping for her engagement dress, she could pretend that she wasn’t feeling well and postpone the trip to another day. 

She lay in her bed and felt the whole range of emotions as she thought of what she heard. First came denial. Her grandmother couldn’t betray her that way, she loved her, didn’t she? But then Rey remembered how cold and calculating Lady Maz was to everybody besides her. So what if she loved her? She still meant to use her for profit. Then came anger and resolve. 

Rey took all her cash she could find or withdraw without suspicion and bought herself a one-way ticket to New York for the soonest flight she could find. She left her credit cards and phone, took only documents and one suitcase and left when her grandmother was visiting a friend. She wrote a letter saying she was not sure of her engagement and that she was going to travel through Europe to think and would be back in a few weeks. 

Rey knew she couldn’t tell her grandmother where she was really going because she would send someone after her. Now, however, sitting in a New York cafe, she had no idea where to start. She had only the real name of her soulmate and he didn’t use it anymore. He also didn’t believe in soulmates so he had no idea she existed. She on the other hand always felt that emptiness in her soul, in her heart, and now knowing that there was maybe someone who could fill that void, Rey didn’t want to just give up without trying. 

She needed a solid plan because she didn’t have much money and couldn’t use her account, afraid to be tracked. She needed a job and a place to stay, but she was terrified and felt alone. In England, she was a princess, pampered and worshipped. Here she was nothing and no one. A tear run down her cheek. 

“Hey, are you all right?” A waiter with a British accent asked and she felt her heart clench. 

“Yes, I think, actually I don’t know.” She sounded weak. 

“You just came here and feel overwhelmed? I was the same. But New York can be a really nice place and the people are the best. It’s so very different than London.”

“I hope so. I came here without a plan. I have no place to sleep and only a little money.” He eyed her expensive clothes and designer suitcase and backpack with disbelief. 

“I ran away from home. I really can’t use my family money here,” she explained, knowing well how she looked. 

“Ok listen. You look like you need a helping hand, and I was in your situation once and someone helped me. I can offer you a couch in mine and my girlfriend’s apartment while you try to find yourself a place. I can ask my boss, the owner if he’s still looking for a waitress too. He was the one to help me back then and he may seem cold, but Kylo is a decent guy, just a little lost right now. I’ll talk to him when he gets back. He went for some supplies.” 

Rey couldn’t believe it. “Thank you, Finn.” She read his name from the name tag. “You have no idea how much I appreciate that.” 

“Don’t worry. I know how scary is to be alone, especially here and without money. And you’re British like me, we gotta stick together, right?” Rey smiled through the tears. Maybe she wasn’t as alone as she thought. 

“Hey, Finn, stop flirting and come help me.” A sharp, deep voice cut through the cafe. 

“Coming boss,” Finn called back and looked at her before leaving. “That’s him. I’m gonna talk to him. Stay here, I’ll be back.” 

Rey followed him with her gaze and her eyes widened when she spotted the guy who was almost glaring from behind the counter. He was big, as tall as he was broad. Dressed in a vintage black leather jacket that only heightened his size and black shirt, he was a dark force that stood out from the background. He had black hair too that looked a bit messed up, like he ran his hands through it a lot. His face was also unusual with an aquiline nose, sensual lips and honey-colored eyes that bored into her right now. He shouldn’t be so mesmerizing, but he was and she couldn't stop staring at him. But as soon as Finn came near him they started to talk and went away. 

Rey was shaken. The guy was weird, but it didn’t explain the strange feeling that tore through her. The feeling of familiarity and recognition. She shook her head. She was tired, exhausted really, jet-lagged and emotionally drained. It was probably all that and relief that she had a chance for a way out from her hopeless situation. 

Rey waited anxiously. She was never a patient one, but this time she knew she was dependent on their mercy. Finally, Finn approached. 

"Kylo said he will talk to you." 

They went to the back of the cafe, passed the kitchen, and she entered a small room that was supposed to be an office, but looked more like storage. There was a desk but it was hidden under a mountain of documents, and the shelves had a mixture of binders and boxes with alcohol and other supplies. The floor was covered in boxes too. Finn's boss was sitting behind a desk and looking at his computer when she entered. He looked at her, but didn't say a word, just studied her face.

She cleared her throat and said, "Hello, my name is Rey and I'm looking for a job. Finn said you might be willing to hire me."

He snorted. "I ain't runnin’ a charity here girl. It's a legit business and I'm looking for a waitress. Have you worked before, princess? You look like a spoiled brat, but I'll make an exception for you because of Finn. He's a good guy and offered to teach you everything so be aware that when you fuck up, I'll hold both of you responsible. You'll have the same shifts as him so come tomorrow and I'll prepare your contract." His low drawl had a strange effect on her. It was like poetry. She woke up from her trance when he raised his voice. 

"Whatcha still doing here? Get out, I'm busy." 

"I-I just wanted to thank you, sir. I'll do my best." 

"Good God, you talk like a fuckin’ princess too. Call me Kylo, not that royal bullshit. I hate that fuckin’ high and mighty talk. I hate your accent too, but I guess you didn't choose where you were born. Go now, girl. Got a million emails to respond to." 

Rey was still shocked after the encounter with Kylo. He was a peculiar person and woke strange emotions in her, but for now, she was glad she had a job and a place to stay. 

The next few hours she spent wandering around Manhattan waiting for Finn to finish his shift. They went home together and he sent her to sleep. His girlfriend Rose worked in a gallery that closed later. 

Several hours later Rey woke up to quiet conversation being held somewhere near her. 

“Finn, what you did was noble, but we have no idea who she is. I mean she looks sweet, but she could be a thief or a drug dealer. They make tons of money and her stuff is first class. I mean not middle class, but like celebrity level. Trust me, she has a real Rolex on her wrist and her bags? We probably could buy a car for the price they cost. I’m worried, Finn. People like that don’t just walk around looking for a job and a place to stay.” 

“Honey, you can ask her when she wakes up, but so far she’s been nothing but sweet and lonely and scared. I couldn’t just leave her crying.” 

“You and your good heart.” 

“You love my heart.” 

Rey waited for several moments and faked loud waking up. 

“Hi, guys.” She smiled at Finn and petite Asian girl that was in his arms. 

She got up and went to them. “Hi, I’m Rey.” 

The girl smiled politely and took her hand. “I’m Rose. Finn just told me he invited you because you came here without a plan.” 

“Yes, actually, I’ll tell you everything so you’ll know why I did what I did. I don’t want to impose and as soon as I find my own apartment, I’ll leave and I’ll cover the expenses.”

“Ok, sit, let’s eat dinner and listen to your story,” Rose invited. 

Rey smiled at the mention of food. She was starving, and this time she didn't have to watch out for her manners or the amount of food she ate, something that her grandmother always criticized. 

During the dinner, Rey told them a little modified version of her story. She admitted she came from wealth, just not her detailed origins. She told them all about her soulmate and the intrigue as her grandmother had plotted to marry her off to somebody else. Her hosts listened with open mouths.

After she finished Rose had tears in her eyes and said, “I swear I love my family, but if they wanted to keep me from my soulmate I would leave them and never looked back. Finn is my soulmate. We met in a gallery when he came to New York. It was like love at first sight. We looked into each other's eyes and we just knew.” 

She showed Rey her soul mark that looked like a flower and was on her wrist. Finn had the same in the same spot. 

“Yeah, we both looked for our soulmates. I had no money for an exact match, I could only do the geographical one that showed New York. We were so lucky.” 

“How is it?” Rey was curious because in her social circles it was impolite to talk about soulmates. 

“Oh Rey, it’s amazing. It’s like you’re never alone. We still fight and don’t agree on many things, but we always make up and we know that we love each other. We  _ feel _ that love.”

Rose had this dreamy look when she said that and Rey suddenly felt jealous. All her life she’d felt alone and guilty of that feeling. She thought of her soul mark that looked like a little constellation of stars and was placed on her breast over her heart. He had to have the same. But how to find him? First things first. 

"That's what I'm looking for and that's why I came here. I'll get out of your hair as soon as I can, but I need a job and a place to stay to look for him." 

Rose nodded with understanding in her eyes. "I believe you. I would do the same. Stay as long as you need to." 

Rey stood up and hugged Rose and Finn, thanking them for everything. That night was the first she slept, maybe not peacefully, but slept nonetheless. 

The first days were not easy. Rey had never worked a day in her life, and even though she tried hard, mistakes were inevitable. She was afraid Kylo would punish Finn but it appeared that he was all talk. Yes, he got mad and scolded her, but that's all. He was like a big grunting teddy bear. Of course, she would never tell him that. After she mastered the job, everything went smoothly. She still needed an apartment, but she was looking for it and she tried to look for Ben too, which proved much more difficult than the rest. 

She visited restaurants and tried to find some information about him, but all leads ended a few years ago when he disappeared. She didn't give up though, and even if that part of her plan wasn't working, the rest was pretty good. It was strange, but working as a waitress and living with strangers made her feel more alive than she had felt in years. Like she’d found her place on Earth and her mind and heart were content and peaceful. 

The only thing that she worried about was the state of her new boss. After a first not-so-encouraging impression, she actually started to admire him. Aside from his hidden charm and impressive physique, he proved to be very dedicated to his work. He was engaged in the menu changes, improvement of the dishes on a daily basis, and management of the place. He gave off that crazy, genius artist aura  —  not organized, but he always got things done even if they demanded time and effort. 

But since she had joined the team, she’d seen his slow degeneration. He stayed at the restaurant late and she often found empty bottles of alcohol after. He was looking paler and paler, and the bags under his eyes got darker like he barely slept. He was also more prone to anger. Finn told her to let it go. He’d had a tough time after a rough break up with some dancer who’d left him for a job proposition in LA. Additionally, he was living in her loft, so everything reminded him of their failed relationship. 

The peak happened one evening, a few weeks into Rey's living in New York. She had the last shift and she was cleaning up. Finn didn't stay that night because he was having a dinner date with Rose. He made Rey promise that she’d take an Uber to get back home. Rey finished all the cleaning and decided to bid goodbye to Kylo, who had once again stayed late in his office. 

"Boss, I'm heading home. Just wanted to say goodnight." It was too late to back away when she noticed his blurry gaze. He definitely was drinking, if not more. 

"Oh fucking hell," he exclaimed, drunkenly eyeing her. "What are you doin' here? No soulmate searching today?" 

Rey felt confused. How did he know? It's not like she advertised her purpose for being here. She didn't get to answer him because he continued. 

"Are you having fun playing the waitress here? You're like a fucking princess, you could probably buy this place if you wanted. Is this fun for you? You think your frickin’ soulmate is waiting for you somewhere in this city? He could have a girl or wife already and you're barging in here demanding him like he owes you something. You're delusional, girl. Go back to England and marry some rich lord or something." His deep baritone got higher and higher as he spoke, getting himself worked up. 

Rey felt a hot wave of anger. How dare he assume things about her, not knowing her or her circumstances? 

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm barging into your life. You're just my boss and I'm doing honest work here. I don't know what's going on with you, Kylo, but I'm not gonna be your punching bag. You're wasting your health and time here drinking. What does your soulmate think of that?" she shot back. 

He laughed darkly. "I don't believe in that soulmate crap. I've got no one and I'm nothing. Not anymore. Don't you worry your pretty little head over my stuff. I'm paying you without any questions, aren't I? That's all you need from me, so stay the fuck away from my business and get the fuck out of here. Go home, princess!" He almost yelled at the end. 

Somehow Rey felt tears in her eyes, and pain shot through her like he’d stabbed her in her heart and twisted the knife. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, for fuck's sake, stop crying, you stupid girl. Such sensitive princesses don't have a place in this business. You have to let your past die and thicken your skin if you want to survive, and stop dreaming of soulmates. Not everybody gets to have a happy ending. I don't."

He ended quietly, but she didn't hear that because she’d left when he spoke of stopping dreaming. She was sure of one thing  — it wasn't a dream. If her grandmother could find him, so could she. 

Her heart ached, but she swore on the stars above. “Fuck you, Kylo Ren, I'll find him and we're gonna be happy. I'll show you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Rey, the British princess finds out her grandmother lied to her about her soulmate being dead. She leaves England and her soon to be husband lord Huxley to find her soulmate in New York. But all she has is his name which he doesn't use anymore and information that he runs a restaurant. She ends up as a waitress in a restaurant run by moody Kylo Ren. A fellow English named Finn takes pity on her and offers her a place to stay for a while. Rey slowly gets used to the new situation, but not her new boss with whom she has a nasty fight. 
> 
> In this chapter: in the aftermath of the fight, Kylo disappears and leaves the restaurant to his employees. Rey uses her skills to help, but that doesn't meet Kylo's favor when he gets back. Fortunately, her luck changes or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Some real-life stuff held me back but I hope you will like this chapter. Burn This was an amazing play and mixing some elements of it with canon is an amazing adventure. It takes me back to New York and play itself and I hope you will feel it too. Leave me a comment which parts of the play were your favorite ones. Maybe it will inspire me to incorporate them into the story. I loved Pale playing cute in kimono. I wonder if Kylo can do the same.

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/ced0954422aba41b)

The next day Kylo didn't appear at the restaurant. As Finn told her, Kylo informed him, he's taking a sick break and they would have to manage the restaurant by themselves. Finn called an emergency meeting and delivered that news to the team. Poe, the cook, almost cried, but Finn assured them that they can manage without Kylo. They just needed to divide the boss's duties among themselves. 

Rey got administration as she studied business as well as literature. Her grandmother wanted to prepare her to take over the family finances. Finn was to take care of supply and team management. Rey went to Kylo's office with a resigned look. To her surprise, it looked like a typhoon went through it. 

"Great!" She muttered sarcastically. "First he bails on us then I’m forced to clean up after him and his temper." 

But what other choice did she have? They needed to keep the restaurant running if she wanted to keep the job. 

The cleaning took her a whole day as she decided to do it as thoroughly as possible. By the end of the day, space was divided into a supply area and an office area. All documents had their place in binders on a dedicated bookshelf. The desk was clean except for the computer and the most urgent papers were placed in one pile. 

Rey was exhausted, but satisfied. Finn visited her at the end of the day and whistled. 

"You're a miracle worker, though I'm afraid of what Kylo will say when he sees that. He always goes on about his controlled chaos in here." 

Rey looked up at him from where she sat at the desk. "I don't care. I'm working here now and I can't stand chaos." 

"Ok, but that's it for today. We're closing. You can continue fighting through everything tomorrow." He commanded and she obeyed. 

That evening she went to sleep right away and slept like a rock. The next day she went through the papers, contacts, costs, and invoices and found out that while Kylo was a great manager, he was rubbish with his finances and papers. 

She talked to Finn that day. 

"We can improve and make some savings. He doesn't care when he buys the most expensive supplies. Help me convince him to make some changes. We could afford a better coffee machine then and other modernizations." 

Finn looked impressed. "You figured that out in two days?" 

"One—I was only cleaning yesterday." She said. "Also, we could invest some time into marketing, social media and things like that. This could attract more of a crowd. Competition here is tight." She said and he nodded. 

"We can talk to him when he's back."

"I'm not sure if he'll want to hear me out. We didn't exactly part on good terms before he got sick. We argued. He was drunk and hit some nerves and it wasn't pretty, Finn." She admitted. 

"Don't worry, Kylo is not one to hold a grudge." Finn wanted to console her, but he wasn't very convincing. 

Rey saw how Kylo was with her. He definitely didn't like her. He hired her because he valued Finn and did that on his request only. 

"Nevermind. Just promise me you'll try to talk to him. This place could be so much better. I hate to see it not reaching its full potential." 

Finn nodded again, and Rey could only hope his influence on Kylo was as big as she thought. 

Days had gone by and Rey got the administration and finance aspects under control. She even helped with serving whenever she could. The team acted like one big mechanism. During Kylo's absence, she refrained from taking her free days. She felt responsible for the place. That's why she was so surprised when Kylo came back. 

It was a Monday, two weeks after he disappeared and Rey sat in the little office, going through the invoices when she heard his voice. 

"What the fuck did you do in here?" He looked thinner, but better somehow like he finally slept. He was so awestruck by the look of his office that the curse didn't even hold the usual amount of menace. 

"I cleaned it. I couldn't work in that mess." She answered cautiously, expecting a big outburst. 

He sighed. "I don't have the patience for this. Finn filled me in so I guess I have to thank you for stepping in and apologize for the way we ended things last time we spoke. Obviously I was drunk and stressed and didn't mean what I said." He dragged his palm through his hair like he liked to do when he was stressed. 

Rey didn't know how to react. He did apologize, but it was like his heart wasn't in it. She didn't want to fight, not at that moment, so she hid her hurt at his half-hearted apology and nodded. 

"Ok, I can accept that. Just let's try to communicate better in the future." 

"No promises, Princess. I'm an asshole and I won't change for a pair of pretty eyes." He sent her a sardonic smile. "Now, show me what you did and what needs to be done and you can go back to work." The time for pleasantries was clearly over. 

Rey sighed internally. She didn't know how to feel. Somehow this man caused an avalanche of conflicting emotions in her. She wanted to yell at him and smack his head, but also hug him and tell him to not lose hope, and touch his amazing hair. She shook her head. He was her boss, and she was looking for her soulmate. This was not the time to get distracted, no matter how hot he was. 

By the end of the day, she forgot all about her conflicted thoughts. The restaurant was very busy, and she didn't have even a minute to rest. Even though Kylo's absence improved his behavior a little, she still managed to overhear his discussion with Finn. 

"Ok, Finn, maybe she thinks she wants to help, but she's a kid straight out of school. She thinks she knows best, but I've been running this place for a few years now and it's doing good. No princess will come in here and command me to change everything. She acts like one, and you know I hate that royalty bullshit." 

"Maybe first check what she did before you assume she messed up. She has good ideas worth considering, you need to just calm down and listen." 

"How can I check anything in this mess? Look at what she did. She misplaced everything. It's my office. I worked in my own way here and no girl will come in and take over. Look, Finn, I know she's your friend and she is not a bad girl, but I'm not in a good place now and I don't feel like bending to her whims. I need to find myself around this place now. Then we can talk." 

"Sure, boss. Take your time, just don't cross this out yet."

Rey felt a pang of disappointment and inadequacy. It was her childhood all over again when her grandmother scolded her for poor table manners or her bold design ideas when she changed her room. She didn't belong again. Her goodwill and eagerness to help were once again turned against her. She promised she wouldn't cry over him again. Did she really expect him to change his ways for her? He told her he was an asshole and that was the truth. 

Rey moved quickly so Finn wouldn't notice her when he was leaving Kylo's office. She considered quitting for a second but then decided against it. She was a fighter and no drama queen of a boss would scare her off. She just needed a thicker skin. 

The next few days she avoided him, and he avoided her. She didn't feel like talking to him or listening to his shrill voice shouting commands, so she was very surprised when it was he who demanded her presence. She couldn't refuse, but she was cautious approaching his office. She was shocked to notice that he hadn't changed a thing, but of course, he wasn't as tidy as she was, so a few misplaced papers were laying here and there. He sat there, lost in thoughts, but jerked up in surprise at the sight of her. 

"Come on, Princess, don't be shy." His sarcastic tone was not lost on her. 

"You wanted to see me." She decided to ignore the nickname he gave her. 

"Yeah, I went through all the documents and…" he paused, regarding her coldly. She stopped breathing for a moment, fearing the worst. 

"I have to admit that I'm impressed. You really have a head for finances. That's why I have a proposition..." 

Rey really tried to keep a satisfied grin off of her face, considering how much it had cost him to admit that he was wrong. 

"You can take over that particular you want. I'm not very patient with numbers and it's not my favorite part of this job. Of course, you will be paid for that in addition to your other work." 

Rey was speechless for a second. He really wanted her to help? She felt pride swell in her chest. He trusted her enough to do this even though he said the exact opposite to Finn before, but you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. 

She tried really hard to keep the excitement out of her voice when she replied. 

"Sure. I can do that as long as you let me keep my organization and order here."

"As you can see, I didn't mess with your precious papers much." He replied sarcastically. 

Rey sent him a crooked grin. "Yeah, you kept your inner mess to yourself this time, boss." She shot back. 

She was safe, and he was pleased with her work. The happiness that she was feeling couldn't compare with anything she had ever felt before. She figured it was the satisfaction people get from work done by their own hands and skills, not owed to any connections or social position. That and the sweet taste of victory over him. 

"Don't be so happy about it, Princess. It doesn't mean I like you or your bossy ways." Did this man ever smile or express happiness? Not with her. 

"Wouldn't dream about it, boss." She was still grinning at him. He couldn't spoil her mood when the news was so good. 

That same day she received the information about an amazing apartment opportunity that she could afford with her new salary. Everything was starting to look better. Not great, but better. 

She decided to take a look at the place after work. The apartment was not very far from work in a more artistic part of Manhattan, the loft area. It appeared that it was a part of a big loft that was divided into two apartments. Rey was charmed, the beautiful view and cozy interior spoke to her aesthetic, being as different as possible from the palace-like house she grew up in. 

"I'll take it." She decided and smiled at a real estate agent that showed her the place. 

Moving was simple as she only had her suitcase and the loft already came furnished. She decided that she would decorate a little when she had some money to spare. 

For now, it was enough. 

She celebrated with her friends over some cheap wine. Having her first apartment felt good. Not as good as Kylo's approval of her work, but close. 

That night she slept better than ever, seeing the world in bright colors again. She had her place, her work, and her friends. She could find her soulmate too. 

The next morning brought her a rather unpleasant surprise when she woke up at 5 am by some loud shouting in the hall. The walls here were not very thick, and she always slept lightly. The man cursed like a sailor as he tried to climb the stairs. Rey heard him trip and fall as she put her shoes on and went to open the door to see what was going on. 

The real estate agent promised she would only have one neighbor on the floor. Apparently this neighbor liked to party hard. She heard him clearly in the dark hall when she opened the door. 

"These fuckin' stairs, somebody has to fuckin' fix the light because I ain't payin' for this shit. I'm gonna sue those bastards if I break something." 

Rey couldn't believe her ears. There was only one man she knew who cursed like that, with a slight New Jersey accent and the amount of emotion that shook everything around him. How was it possible that from all the New York lofts she ended up in the same one Kylo Ren has inhabited? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Breylodar = filthy foursome continuation of Reydar fic [Four is a crowd?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462297)
> 
> ReyDaKiDar = Rey + Matt +Kira +Daisy or Rey's wild bachelorette party with her fiancee and cousins [Girls like to have fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435112)
> 
> Fluffy movie star and his PA [Actions speak louder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256145)
> 
> Canon crack with KoR shipping Reylo [Let's be Reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133445)
> 
> Demon professor Ben Solo and angelic seer Rey [Relight My Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778689/chapters/46821793)
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)
> 
> Rey and ben study together on Valentines Day [Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382440)
> 
> Another office fight [Hate to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408273)
> 
> Art inspired fic - Rey won a fight with Kylo Ren, depriving him of his clothes [Beg me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362061)
> 
> Rey is crying in the rain [Wash away my tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727278)


End file.
